


Hecarim The Cuck

by Goid



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goid/pseuds/Goid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soraka has a bigger cock than Hecarim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hecarim The Cuck

“Is that all you’ve got?” Soraka half laughs, rubbing her cock on Hecarim’s balls and up past his shaft, so their balls rest on one another. Her own purple 18 inch long horsecock was a good 6 inches bigger than his, it towered over his with ease. Hecarim could only blush in shame at the impotence of his horsecock. Soraka smirked at him and grabbed the base of her cock, and slapped it down on him a few times. They both knew what came next. 

Soraka grabbed Hecarim's chastity cage, which was nice and clean and well managed, like the good little cuck Hecarim was. She grabbed Hecarim’s pathetic, soft horsecock and lined it up with the cage, slowly sliding him into the cold metal bars. It fit snug around his soft cock, down to the hilt where she tied the straps around his feminine horse rump and locked it in place. Soraka lowers her fully erect horsecock, her tip flared and ready to penetrate a nice tight ponut. She puts her tip to Hecarim’s slutty boypussy, and with little resistance, it slips in. As her flared head pops in, Hecarim gasps a girly breath, and bites down. 

Soraka starts to pick up the speed, first only entering inside him a couple inches, then to her medial ring, and once his ass had loosened up she went until her heavy balls smack against him, her 18 inch cock firmly planted in his horse asshole.He can feel his own cock start to flare up, but the pain of the cage stop his feminine cock from becoming too big and proud. 

Soraka grabs him and really begins pounding his backside, she feels her cum-laden nuts start to constrict, getting ready to fire a round of gooey horse spunk. Which one mighty tip-to-base thrust, she penetrates as deeply as she can and feels her hot orgasm shoot up her shaft and explode into his ass. Soraka gasps and digs her nails into Hecarim as he whimpers. Soraka looks down and notices, through the cage, that Hecarim is cumming too, his pathetic half-flaccid cock is spraying his small, impotent load all over himself. The slut got so turned on having his ass raped he came all over like a shameful whore.

 

With that, soraka pulls her cock free with a pop, hecarim’s rectum does not go back to the tight hole it once was, as thick globule of horse semen ooze out of him. Soraka brings her softening dick, covered in fluid, up to Hecarim’s face, and without saying a word shoves it in his mouth. He knows his place and gently begins suckling on her shaft, massaging her head with his tongue as he cleans her off. 

“Good boy.” she says, patting his head as he starts deepthroating flaccid, but still massive cock. “I’ll be back tomorrow for another session.”


End file.
